Field of the Invention
There is currently a national fixation with fitness and, indeed, several businesses have blossomed and flourished, at least for a time, by pandering to the hopes and desires of many who wish to become physically fit and evoke an image of muscularity, without, of course, going to too much effort. The present invention does not fit into this mold and is not for those armchair athletes who dream of fitness while eating a bowl of popcorn.
The present invention has been created for the serious athlete who is focused on his or her particular fitness objective as a means to an end. The device of the present invention has particular appeal and application for the professional athlete, or the dedicated amateur who wishes to excel in a particular endeavor, such as, for example, the Olympics, and for whom overall fitness is a prerequisite to success.
Several well known companies, e.g., Nautilus.RTM. and Cybex.RTM., to reference just two, have grown and prospered by developing mechanical contrivances for the working of one or more, but typically just one particular muscle group.
Still others such as LifeCycle.RTM. and NordicTrac.RTM. have concentrated on overall fitness concepts with various devices intended to elevate heart rates and provide aerobic exercise.
All of these devices can be found to a greater or lesser extent in models intended for home use and, of course, in commercial models for use in fitness centers, training facilities, and rehabilitation centers. All of these devices serve a particular need and purpose and, in most instances, serve that purpose well. Absent from the commercial market is a single device that can provide overall fitness to the dedicated athlete whose physical fitness is a condition precedent to his or her performance and ultimate success.
Overview of the Prior Art
The present invention differs dramatically from exercise bikes, simulated cross country ski devices, treadmills, stair climbers, and the like, all of which have, as their primary focus, aerobic exercise, in several novel respects, including, but not limited to, structure and purpose.
A search discloses a dearth of relevant patent art. While there are some patents that disclose devices that give the appearance of similarity, they are found in a clearly non-analogous art, and primarily in entertainment devices. One such patent is that of Willard, Pat. No. 3,439,914 which comprises a carrousel that is moved by the use of shifting body weight. The shifting of body weight is one concept that is employed in the use of the device of the present invention.
Snarr Pat. No. 4,620,700 is denominated as an occupant propelled roundabout and, again, it is an amusement device. Similarly, Sutherland offers a powered teeter toter, which appears to be an amalgamation of several other amusement devices, with the addition of an outside source of power.
Hansen, in his Pat. No. 3,837,641, suggests that his amusement device can also provide exercise and it does, indeed, seem that it might have some limited value, perhaps to the arm of the user, as exercise. In fact, all of these amusement devices probably have some exercise value incident to their use since in each some nominal body movement is required. In terms of beneficial movement, however, none can realistically be attributed to these toys since it is clearly minimal and of short duration.
Finally, the patents to Lewis, No. 2,862,710; Keeling No. 2,920,889, and Stewart, No. 5,370,583, are all illustrative of the state of the amusement device art, for which no legitimate exercise purpose is attributed.